


Words That Were Never Said

by MyFandomCausesHanaji



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bittersweet, Drabble, Drama, Families of Choice, Family, Fix-It of Sorts, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Mini, Romance, Touchy-Feely
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-05 03:56:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 5,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15162056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyFandomCausesHanaji/pseuds/MyFandomCausesHanaji
Summary: Tou-chan, tell me a story._____________________A series of mini dialogues, that should've but never happened in canon, because Kishimoto, apparently, just wanted to watch the world burn along with the characters, who, we all know, definitely deserved better.Different genres. Some angst might happen, because it's me. Read the notes to each chapter.





	1. Lonely.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "He is lonely. Can you be his touchan too?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Tags: hurt/comfort; family of choice.**

“Touchan!”

“Naruto, I asked you not to call me that.”

“But they said you are my touchan now!”

“Oh, well, I suppose I am. But when you call me that, it makes me feel so old.”

“But you are old!”

“Oh, you wound me, Naruto! I am in a perfect age, not old at all.”

“But your hair is white.”

“It doesn’t mean I’m old, Naruto.”

“Jiji’s hair is white too and he is old!”

“Some people just have hair like that at any age.”

“I think you are lying.”

“Ouch, this hurts! Your touchan never lies, ask anyone.”

“Now you are calling yourself touchan too!”

“That’s because you cornered me, I had no choice.”

“So you _are_ old!”

“No, I’m not! There, look, look!”

“Where?”

“See, there is a shinobi on the roof over there.”

“With a mask?”

“Yeah, that one. Do you see his hair?”

“Also white! Is he old too?”

“What? Naruto, your touchan is going to have a heart attack if you keep being such a stubborn boy. No, Naruto, that shinobi is barely nineteen. You don’t think it’s old, right?”

“Mmm, nineteen is kinda old but not as old as touchan or jiji...”

“Hey!”

“Why does ne have white hair too?”

“Some people just have such hair, I told you.”

“I heard if someone is not very old but has a sad life their hair can become white too! Does he have a sad life?”

“Hm… I supposed you can say so, yes.”

“Why?”

“Shinobi’s life is not easy, Naruto.”

“Is he lonely?”

“Why do you think so?”

“If he has a sad life that means he is lonely, right? Sometimes I feel lonely too when I’m sad. But my hair is still yellow for some reason…”

“I think he might be lonely, yes.”

“So he does not have a touchan too? I felt lonely when I didn’t have a touchan, but now they said you will be my touchan and I am not lonely or sad anymore!”

“Naruto… No, he doesn’t have a touchan.”

“That’s sad.”

“It is. Life can be cruel.”

“Can you be his touchan too?”

“What?! No, Naruto, it’s not how it w―”

“But that would be so cool! I was lonely and you became my touchan and I’m not lonely anymore, and if you be his touchan too, he won’t be lonely too and he will not be sad anymore, and maybe his hair will be another color! What color do you think it will be?”

“Naruto, I can’t just―”

“I think it will be something cool like orange! He can’t have yellow, cause I have yellow, but he can have orange and that would be awesome! Let’s go talk to him!”

“Naruto, wait! Oh, that gaki!..”

“Hey!”

“Wait, Naruto, you can’t―”

“Jiraiya-sama?”

“Kakashi, sorry about that, he just ran off and―”

“My touchan said you don’t have a touchan and that’s why you are lonely and your hair is white―”

“Naruto!”

“My hair?.. Wha―”

“I didn’t have a touchan before too, but now I have, and it’s cool! My touchan can be your touchan too and then you’ll be my aniki, and we will be best friends!”

“Naruto!!”

“Ah, right, my name is Naruto and I will totally be a Hokage when I grow up, you better believe it! What’s your name?”

“Kakashi…”

“Can I call you Kashi-nii? I will totally call you Kashi-nii! Touchan, can you be Kakashi’s touchan too, pretty please?!”

“Naruto, you can’t just come to people and make them your family members, that’s not how it works.”

“But why not?”

“It’s more complicated than that, I will explain it later, all right?”

“But… But can we still be friends? If my touchan can’t be your touchan too, we still can be friends, right?”

“I…”

“Can we, can we? I’ve never had a friend before, but I promise I’ll be the absolutely best friend ever!”

“Yes, yes we can…”

“Awesome! Touchan, touchan, look, I have a friend now!”

“I see that. Congratulations, Naruto.”

“But can I still call you Kashi-nii? Can I? Pretty please!”

“...”

“Kakashi?”

“Hey, hey, why are you not answering? Hey, are you crying? Why are you crying? You don’t like it if I call you Kashi-nii? I won’t, ok?! Please don’t cry, I’ll just call you Kakashi, if you want. Please, don’t cry, when you cry your hair turn white, you cried so much, see, already white, and touchan said you are not old. I’ll be your friend and you won’t be lonely, and your hair will be orange, cause it’s the best color ever, hey…”

...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Naruto & Jiraiya; Naruto & Kakashi
> 
>  
> 
> I might or might not have shed a tear when I finished writing this. You cannot prove anything.


	2. Asking for a friend.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _I have a friend. And he has a friend. And they’ve been friends for a while, but now my friend is in love with that other friend and he doesn’t know what to do._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is silly and cheesy, pls don't hate me :D
> 
> **Tags : romance, fluff, idiots in love. Kakashi/Obito.**

“Sensei, I have a question.”

“I haven’t been your sensei for years now.”

“You will remain our sensei forever. I have a question.”

“Ask away.”

“You see, I have a friend, and he also has a friend, and they’ve been friends for a while, but now my friend is in love with his friend and he is not sure what to do.”

“...”

“Sensei?”

“I believe you should talk with Kakashi about this.”

“What? Why would I? And what Bakashi has to do with this?!”

“Um… So it’s not Kakashi you are talking about?”

“No! What?! Why did you just assume?! It has nothing to do with Kakashi! Why would it be him?!”

“I just thought—“

“I told you it is about my friend, I didn’t say, it’s about Kakashi, wouldn’t I just say his name if I was talking about him?!”

“No, I didn’t mean that he is—“

“It is not him!”

“Alright, just calm down.”

“I _am_ calm!”

“Hey, tou-chan, what’s all this yelling?”

“It’s nothing, Naruto. Just your foolish nii-chan is having a love crisis.”

“I’m n—“

“What is a love crisis?”

“I’ll tell you when you’re older.”

“I’m not having a love-crisis!”

“Of course, Obito. So what was your question again?”

“Nevermind, I’m leaving.”

“Why does Obito-nii looks so angry?”

“He is not angry, he is just… frustrated.”

“What is frustrated?”

“You will know when you are older.”

* * *

****“Hey, Shisui-kun, I have a friend—“

“Kakashi?”

“Why does everyone think it’s Kakashi?! No, not him! Can’t I have more friends than him?!”

“Whoa, slow down. Sure you can. But you two are joined in a hip, so I thought—“

“We are not! And it’s not Kakashi!”

“Alright, alright. So, what was your question?”

“I have a friend. And he has a problem, and I’m trying to help him, but I need an advice.”

“What kind of problem?”

“This friend of mine, he has a friend—“

“Another friend?”

“Yes, another friend. Can you stop interrupting, please?”

“Sure, sorry, go on.”

“So, this friend has a friend and they’ve been friends for a while, but now he realised he loves this friend.”

“This friend of yours loves his other friend?”

“Yes.”

“Like, romantically?”

“Yes…”

“Alright. And what is the problem?”

“He doesn’t know what to do now.”

“But that’s easy!”

“Is it?”

“Sure! He should just confess his feelings.”

“Yes, but he doesn’t know how…”

“What is it to know here? Look, I’ll show you. Hey, Itachi!”

“Yes, Shisui.”

“I love you!”

“I know that, you’ve said it already.”

“See? Easy!”

“Yeah, I see. That Itachi-kun clearly doesn’t understand what love you mean.”

“Mm, I’m working on that.”

“Perhaps, you should work harder.”

“I don’t see why would you need my advice then, Obito-kun, when you seem to know what to do by yourself.”

“I’m not… That’s different.”

“How so?”

“I told you, they’ve been friends for a very long time…”

“Just tell him.”

“I can’t... Wait, what, tell who? We are talking about my friend here!”

“Of course, we are. Now, if you’ll excuse me, I have some convincing to do. Hey, ‘Tachi!...”

* * *

****“Hey, Kakashi, I have a friend—“

“Good for you.”

“Do you have to be like that? Can’t you just listen?!”

“I am listening.”

“Alright… I have a friend―”

“You’ve said that already.”

“Dammit, Bakashi, would you just shut up?!”

“...”

“Hm. Alright. I have a friend. And he has a friend. And they’ve been friends for a while, but now my friend is in love with that other friend and he doesn’t know what to do. What would you recommend?”

“Why are you asking me?”

“Well, I asked Minato-sensei, and Shisui-kun, but they were not much of a help, so…”

“No, why are you even asking someone? Just tell your friend to confess. _You_ haven’t had any problems like that.”

“What are you talking about?”

“Rin, of course. You’ve always said you love her.”

“Oh. Oh, this, right… Come to think of it, this friend of mine has one more friend who he thought he had been in love with for some time but when he grew up it turned out to be, like, siblings love, so…”

“Siblings love?”

“Yeah…”

“Maa, what’s the problem then? Tell him to just go to that friend who he is in love with and confess.”

“But what if they wouldn’t want him, and they’ve been friends for so long, and―”

“Obito.”

“What?”

“You are overthinking.”

“No, I’m not, I just want to help my friend.”

“Then just tell _him_ not to overthink it.”

“But my friend really values that friendship, and―”

“You are doing this again, Obito.”

“...”

“Ugh. Alright, imagine, that friend of your friend might also be in love with your friend but they are not saying anything because they have always thought that this friend of yours loved that other friend, and they don’t know that it’s, like you said, siblings love. Maa, that’s a lot of friends… So, imagine that. Wouldn’t it be stupid if your friend doesn’t say anything and they keep just being friends, when they could be more?”

“I’ve never thought of this like that.”

“Well, now you have. Problem’s solved. Now, if you’ll excuse me―”

“Kakashi?”

“What?”

“You know, how I’ve always been saying that I love Rin?

“Everyone knows that.”

“Yeah, well. I _thought_ I’m in love with her, but actually, you know, I do love her, but, you know…”

“No, I don’t think I do, Obito.”

“Like a sister, you know. I love her like a sister.”

“...”

“Kakashi?..”

“I see.”

“Haha, yeah. And, you know…”

“Obito.”

“What?”

“You are doing this again.”

“Doing what?”

“Overthinking.”

“Ah, yeah, ok, so. I love Rin as sister, but I have a friend―”

“This again?”

“Would you just listen?! I love Rin as sister, but I have a friend who I’m in love with!”

“Are you?..”

“Yes. And we’ve been friends, best friends actually for many years, and now I’m in love with him, and I’m afraid that if I confess he wouldn’t want to be friends with me anymore.”

“Of course, he wouldn’t.”

“Why are you saying this, Kakashi, do you really have to be so harsh?!”

“He wouldn’t want to be friends with you anymore, because he would want to be more, obviously.”

“How would you know?!”

“Because unless I’ve totally lost my grip on reality and missed something important, I know _I_ ’ve been your best friend for years now, you foolish man.”  

“Wait…”

“Oh, no way, not more waiting. Now, say it.”

“W-what?..”

“You know what. C’mon, Obito, say it, before I grew old and grey.”

“You _are_ kind of grey already…”

“See? It has already begun, you gotta hurry. Say it.”

“Why me?!”

“Because it’s you came to me with this silly tale about some friend of yours, as if anyone would actually believe your ‘asking for a friend’ excuse.”

“I hate you, Bakashi.”

“Close, but not exactly what I’m waiting to hear.”

“You are insufferable!”

“Maa, thank you.”

“I really hate you, and I don’t know how I can love you at the same time, but I do.”

“...”

“Kakashi…”

“...”

“Kakashi, what are you doing?”

“How does it look like?”

“You are taking off your mask?.. Why are you taking off your mask?”

“It wouldn’t taste good.”

“W-what?”

“When I kiss you. It wouldn’t taste good.”

“Does that mean?..”

“That I love you too? It definitely does. Now come here until I grow old and gr―”

“You are already g―”

“Oh, shut up, Obito.”

“You will have to make me.”

“Oh, I know exactly the way to do that!”   


	3. Tears.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _"Why are you crying, niisan?"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Tags : brotherly love; romance. Itachi&Sasuke Itachi/Shisui; Sasuke/Naruto.**

i.

“Niisan, why are you crying?

“I lost something important today.”

“I can help you find it!”

“I’m afraid you can’t, otouto.”

“Then maybe Shisui-kun can help you. Niisan?.. Niisan!  _ Niisan!” _ __  
  
  
ii.

“Niisan, why are you crying?”

“Sometimes, when you feel very relieved and happy, these emotions will show themselves in tears.”

“That’s why you are smiling too?”

“Yes.”

“Niisan, when will they let Shisui-kun out of the hospital?” 

“Soon.”

“Is today soon?”

“Not yet.” 

“Then can we go training?”

“Of course, Sasuke.”    
  
  
iii.

“Niisan, you are crying and smiling again. Is it because you are happy?”

“Yes, otouto.”

“Why are you so happy?”

“I was told something that felt really good today.”

“I wanna be told something good too!”

“I love you, Sasuke.”

“It feels good!”

“Yes, yes, it does.”    
  
  
iv.

“Why are you crying, otouto?”

“Because you are leaving me, niisan!”

“I am not leaving you, Sasuke, I will be next street.”

“No, you are leaving because you love him more than me!”

“I don’t love him more, foolish otouto, I love him differently.”

“I don’t understand.”

“You will, when you are older.”

 

v.

“Why are you crying otouto?”

“I’m not.”

“You are. And you are smiling too.”

“Stupid dobe nearly died today.”

“On that mission you returned from?”

“Yes.”

“Is he alright now?”

“He is.”

“That’s why you’re smiling?”

“Yes. No… I don’t know. He kissed me after I saved his stupid ass.”

“...”

“Stop laughing, Itachi!”

“I’m not laughing.”

“Yes, you are!.. Niisan?..”

“Yes, otouto?”

“Why do I feel this way?”

“You will understand, when you’re older.”

“I am already older! How much more?!” 

“Just a little more, Sasuke, just a little more.”


	4. Like you and me.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _“Tou-chan, tell me a story!”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Tags : family, family of choice, hurt/comfort, implied/referenced canonic character death**

“Tou-chan, tell me a story!”

“There lived a dog once…”

“What kind of dog? Was it just a dog or a ninken?”

“Hm, it was a ninken, I suppose…”

“Like Pakkun? Or Bull?”

“No, just different. Naruto, if you keep asking questions, I won’t be able to finish the story.”

“Sorry, tou-chan.”

“Right. So. There lived this dog. He lived alone, because he didn’t have a pack…”

“Why? I thought all dogs live in a pack.”

“Yes, they do. But this dog lost his pack when he was just a puppy.”

“That’s sad…”

“Yes. But he wasn’t forever alone.”

“No?”

“No. He found friends. He met two other dogs when he was just a bit older than you are now, and also a couple of foxes.”

“Foxes?! Can dogs be friends with foxes?”

“Of course they can. These two foxes were strong and beautiful and they taught this dog and the two others a lot of great things.”

“Like you’re teaching me!”

“Yes, like that. And like the teachers in the Academy.”

“Academy is boring. I like what you show me more, tou-chan!”

“Mm, we will talk about this later… So, those three dogs became friends and the two foxes watched over them.”

“And they became a pack!”

“...Yes, yes they did.”

“Like me and tou-chan!”

“Yes, like we are, Naruto. But they weren’t able to be a pack for too long. First, they met a pack of wolves, and the wolves weren’t friendly at all, so they had to fight.”

“Dogs and foxes won?”

“They did, but the wolves were strong, and the foxes were too far away to help the dogs, and as much as our dog tried to save his friends, he weren’t able to protect them both.”

“And they died?..”

“One of them, yes.”

“But he had the other friend left, yes? And the foxes?”

“Yes, that’s right. But some time later the other dog was striked by a lighting.”

“Like the one in your Chidori?”

“Yes, like Chidori...”

“Poor dog! Did he die?!”

“It was she. And yes, she did, unfortunately…”

“This is so sad, tou-chan, I don’t want this to happen to our ninken…”

“It won’t happen, Naru-chan, you don’t have to worry.”

“And what about the foxes?”

“Ah, the two foxes loved each other very much and so the baby-fox was born in their family. And the dog was very happy for them. But then there was a demon attack.”

“A demon?! Like the one that is hiding in my tummy?!”

“What? Who told you that?!”

“I heard some people talking and they were pointing at me, saying there is a demon in my tummy, and that I am cursed…”

“You tell me later who that was. And don’t listen to anyone. There is no demon, and you are not cursed. You are the most wonderful little boy in the world.”

“Promise?!”

“Promise. Now, the story…”

“Yes, yes, you said a demon attacked.”

“Yes, a demon attacked and it wanted to take the little baby-fox from his parents. So the two foxes fought him.”

“Did they win?”

“No.”

“Were they weak?”

“No, they were strong and brave, and they fought well to protect their baby-fox, but the demon was too strong, much stronger than even a million foxes.”

“Even a million?!”

“Yes.”

“Is million a lot?”

“That’s a lot.”

“Did the demon take the baby-fox?”

“No, his parents didn’t allow it. They managed to lock the demon in the cage and hide it, so he never escapes, but this work was so hard, they had to use all their chakra.”

“Did they die?!”

“Sadly, yes.”

“But the baby-fox survived?!”

“He did. And the dog as well.”

“I forgot about the dog… He lost his pack again? Like the baby-fox?”

“Yes, they both lost their pack that day. But the dog loved the two brave foxes very much, and although he was very sad that he would never see them again, he couldn’t let the little fox grow up alone.”

“And what did he do?!”

“Even though they were a dog and a fox, and were not related, and the dog was still very young himself, he took the baby-fox with him, and swore to protect him and raise him like his own, so the little fox never knew what it’s like to never have a pack.”

“This is good! I wouldn’t want him to be alone. And the dog too. Being alone is probably sad. And lonely.”

“Yes, it is. But since then they’ve never been lonely.”

“And they lived happily ever after?!”

“Yes, Naruto, they did.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Relationship/characters tags: Kakashi & Naruto


	5. Your eyes.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _"We should exchange eyes."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> let's pretend that Shisui survived the fall and got his eyes back (yeah, I like to dream, shut up)
> 
> **Tags: romance, fluff. Shisui/Itachi**

"We should exchange eyes."

"This again? No."

"You are losing your sight. We should exchange our eyes so you have an opportunity to see your father's face when I ask him your hand."

"No, Shisui, I am not taking your eyes. Not again."

"I will take your eyes, you will take mine, we both have Mangekyō, it will be perfect. Isn't it romantic?"

"No."

"It actually is, you just don't see it. But you can't deny that it's practical."

“Hm.”

"Mm, you didn't say no, Itachi."

"I did twice."

"No, you didn't say no to my marriage proposal."

"Was it a marriage proposal?"

"Do you want it to be?"

"My father will never allow this."

"Why not? I am pretty sure he knows about us, and he still hasn't tried to put an end to it."

"I am to be a clan head. I need a heir."

"Sasuke will be a heir if you don't have kids. Or Sasuke's kids. But I suppose that's also out of the question?"

"I wouldn't count on that, yes."

"Well, I am sure it would not be hard to find an Uchiha girl who'd be eager to be a surrogate for your heir."

"Shisui, we have been together for a year and you are already talking about having a child."

"We've been together for longer than that, Itachi. Friends, or lovers, it doesn't matter. I've decided long time ago that I don't want anyone else. And if the heir problem is the only thing that is keeping you from marrying me I am willing to discuss it now."

"I didn't say no."

"You didn't say yes either."

"You still haven't proposed."

"Will you marry me, Itachi?"

“Mm.”

“Is that a yes?”

"Yes, if my father allows it. I am not disrupting a peace in the clan."

"I will convince him. You know I am good at convincing."

“I am not going to stop you.”

"Will you accept my eyes as a marriage gift? People exchange rings and we'll exchange eyes."

"You are horrible."

"I am romantic. At least one of us should be.”

“...”

“I'll take that as a yes."   



	6. His love.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _"...There is no hate."_   
>  _"What about love?"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one goes against the whole description of this fic, but I was depressed 
> 
> **Tags: angst? Itachi  & Naruto; Naruto x Sasuke; Itachi & Sasuke; Itachi x Sasuke**

“You know, there was so much hate and hurt in his eyes when he talked about you.”

“Only hate and hurt?”

“And love. So much love. I was even jealous.”

“What do you see in his eyes now? Or he doesn’t talk about me anymore?”

“He does. There is no hate.”

“And?..”

“And that’s it. There is no hate.”

“What about love?”

“I think, he couldn’t separate the two. And when he stopped hating you...”

“And what do you see when he looks at you?”

“There is no hate…”

“And?..”

“And that’s it.”

“Are you jealous now?”

“No.”

“Because I’m dead?”

“No. Because I’d rather he doesn’t love me at all, than hates and loves at the same time.”

“Why?”

“Because he would never hate me as much as he hated you, Itachi.”

 

 


	7. A friend.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Nii-chan, tell me a story._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Tags: family of choice; referenced/mentioned canonical character death.**

“Nii-chan, tell me a story!”

“There were once two boys…”

“Just like me?”

“Yes, but they were a bit older. One boy was like sunshine ― bright, warm and kind. He loved life and helping others. He had a lot of friends and always smiled.”

“Just like me!”

“Yes, just like you. And the other boy was like moonlight ― cold and distant. He didn’t have friends and thought, that he didn’t need any, and he never smiled.”

“That’s like Sasuke-teme! He is always angry and he pisses me off!”

“Perhaps he is just lonely.”

“Hm. Was that moon-boy lonely?”

“Yes, he was. And the two boys were so different, that they always argued and even fought―”

“Just―”

“―like you and Sasuke-kun, yes. The sun-boy valued friendship over everything, and the moon-boy only wanted to follow the rules, and they could never understand each other. But since they were shinobi, they had to work together.”

“I never want to work with Sasuke-teme!”

“Just give him a chance. And so, the two boys were sent on an important mission, but got into a trap.”

“A trap?!”

“Yes. And to escape that trap they had to act as one team, but instead, they started arguing again.”

“That’s stupid…”

“Yes, it really was stupid. The moon-boy thought he knew what to do, he thought himself smarter than the sun-boy, but in fact he was just arrogant. And the sun-boy just wanted him to see, that he would never win alone, because everyone needs friends.”

“I think I like the sun-boy better.”

“I knew you would. He was a very likable boy.”

“What happened after? How did they escape the trap?”

“After some time of arguing, the moon-boy finally saw reason, and for the first time in his life he realised, that friendship was important. But unfortunately, by arguing, they wasted the precious time, that they could’ve used to escape the trap unharmed, and so they had to fight several enemy shinobi.”

“That sucks…”

“They fought bravely, but enemies were strong, and one of them tried to kill the sun-boy.”

“Did he?!”

“No, the moon-boy protected him, saving his life, but doing that he lost one eye to the enemy’s kunai.”

“Ouch. But at least he saved his friend, right?”

“Yes, he did. But the fight was not over, and when the boys had almost defeated all the enemies, one of them managed to activate another trap, and it almost caught the moon-boy, but the sun-boy shoved him away and got caught in it instead.”

“Now it was his turn to save his friend, ne?”

“Yes, exactly.”

“How did he escape the trap?”

“He didn’t. Unfortunately it was a deadly trap, and the sun-boy knew he was dying and didn’t have much time left.”

“But he finally became friends with the moon-boy!”

“Yes, he did. And he saved his life.”

“Couldn’t the moon-boy help him out of the trap?”

“He tried, but it was too late unfortunately. The sun-boy was dying and he saw how sad it made the moon-boy.”

“I think I would be a bit sad too if Sasuke died… But he still is a teme.”

“The moon boy was sad and the sun-boy didn’t want to leave him alone, now when they finally became friends.”

“And what did he do?”

“He took one of his eyes out, because a part of his soul was in it, and he gave it to the moon-boy.”

“So he would always have a friend?”

“So he would always have a friend.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kakashi & Naruto; Kakashi & Obito


	8. Priorities.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this one is lame, but perhaps someone will like it xD
> 
> Let's imagine, Kakashi adopted Naruto as his brother, Uchiha Massacre didn't happen, but Sasuke is still kind of a jerk xD
> 
> **Tags and warnings: SasuNaru; implied underage sex _(age is not specified, but from conversation it's clear they are teenagers, so imagine them how you wish, personally for me 16 and 17 for example is not underage, cause 16 is the age of consent in many countries, and I don't know a single person who waited till 18 to lose their virginity, so let's not be snobs)_ ; top/bottom problem.**

“What if your brother walks in on us? We should’ve gone to my place.”

“So  _ your  _ brother walks in on us instead?! Stop whining and get on with it!”

“Mine is not that scary!”

“Itachi is not scary!”

“Sure he is! He’d kill me if he knew what we’re doing!”

“And Kakashi would kill us both!”

“So you’re ready to sacrifice me but not yourself?!”

“I’m not— Why are we even talking about them now of all times?! Why are we even talking?!”

“Ok, good point, let’s do this.”

“...”

“...”

“The fuck do you think you’re doing?!”

“How does it look like?! Should I explain it all to you like you’re five, or what?!”

“Kids at such age are not even supposed to know this stuff, you moron!”

“Then stop asking stupid questions!”

“No, you stop!”

“What now?!”

“Get your hands away off my butt! Who said you will be doing the doing?!”

“I said, because no way, I’m letting you do me!”

“Well, no way I’m letting you do me either!”

“Fine!”

“Fine!”

“...”

“...”

“Hey, Sasuke?”

“What?!”

“I’m still horny.”

“Sucks to be you.”

“What the fuck, teme, you’re horny too!”

“You’re welcome to do something about it.”

“But we wanted to do the real deal today! While your brother is away! Do you have to be like this?!”

“Like what?! You cockblocked me!”

“You stuck your finger in my butt!”

“Duh, and I planned to stick my dick in there later too, but you decided to play innocent!”

“I’m not playing innocent, you teme!”

“Then the hell you’re doing?!”

“You didn’t ask me!”

“Ask you what?”

“What  _ I  _ want!”

“I thought you wanted to fuck as much as I did, what is it to ask?!”

“Dammit, teme! Why did you just assume I want to be the one being fucked?!”

“Why not? Why does it even matter to you?!”

“Well, why do you wanna fuck me so much, then?!”

“...”

“What? The hell are you whispering there?”

“Nothing.”

“It wasn’t nothing, c’mon, Sasuke, speak up.”

“You are trying too hard.”

“I what?”

“Trying too hard. To be everywhere, to make people see you. I thought at first you were just that obnoxious—“

“Hey!”

“—but now I know that it’s not it. You are too much, Naruto, you always try to prove something, but you don’t need to prove me anything.”

“I’m too much?”

“What?.. Did you only hear this part?”

“You said I’m too much. Then why the hell you’re still with me, Sasuke?! Go find someone who won’t be too much!”

“I would’ve done it if I wanted to already!”

“Well, you should!”

“Do you hear me?! I don’t want to! I want  _ you _ !”

“Yeah, I figured that one out when you snuck your finger in my asshole!”

“This has nothing to do with it! Why are you so stupid?!”

“Why are you with me then if I’m that stupid?!”

“Because I love you, you moron!”

“..what?..”

“You heard me.”

“No, say it again, I think I didn’t really catch it first time.”

“Oh, fuck off.”

“Ah, c’mon, Sasuke, you gotta tell me again.”

“I already regret I said it. If I knew you would be so annoying...”

“But don’t you love this about me, ne, ne?”

“Shut up.”

“Don’t pout, Sasuke.”

“I’m not― Are we doing this or not, Naruto? Itachi will be back tomorrow morning.”

“Hell yeah.”

“...What are you doing?”

“You wanted to do the fucking, didn’t you?”

“But I thought...”

“Let’s say you won me over with your romantic speeches.”

“I hate you.”

“No, you’re not. Now get on with it...”

* * *

“Hey, Sasuke?”

“Mm?”

“Why you said that I try too hard and I’m too much as if it explains why you wanted to fuck me?”

“‘Coz I wanted to make you feel good.”

“Hm. But didn’t it feel good for you too?”

“Mm, yeah. But you were the one screaming my name.”

“You te―”  

“I wanted to make you feel loved, appreciated. Thought you needed it...”

“Hm.”

“What?”

“I think it worked.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah... Sasuke?”

“Mm?”

“I want too.”

“What?”

“Make you feel loved.”

“...why?”

“‘Coz, you know...”

“Nope, I don’t.”

“Ugh... you know... ‘Coz I love you too...”

“...yeah?”

“Aha.”

“Well... In that case, I think we can try it...”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am more than aware that in RL topping and bottoming is not a matter of love and who loves who most, but a personal preference, and some tops just can't take it up their butts no matter how much they love their partner.  
> But here, I guess, I wanted to show two inexperienced teenagers, who are stubborn and even though they both might want it, are not ready to let their guard down so much and just need a little reassurance from their partner, that it is not about sex and dominance, but about something more.  
> This probably was entirely unrealistic, oh well.


	9. Let's have a kid.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At this point I’m gonna admit that I just have this million ideas for Naruto and zero time writing them into proper fanfics. Feel free to use any of them for your fics if you feel like it (reference would be nice tho).
> 
> **Tags: fluff?, established relationship; SasuNaru**

“Let me sleep, Naruto.”

“But Sasuke!”

“I have a mission in the morning, that  _ you  _ gave me!”

“Because you asked! I can’t refuse you when you are asking nicely.”

“I am asking you now to let me sleep, Naruto.”

“It doesn’t count.”

“Why’s that?”

“Because I want you. And you want a kid.”

“It doesn’t work this way, you moron.”

“It works this way in my head. No kids until we have sex! Right now!”

“Why do you assume I even want kids?!”

“Sure, you want. I heard you’ve been visiting the orphanage lately.”

“How do you know?”

“I  _ am  _ the Hokage, Sasuke.”

“Tsk. I was just checking if they need anything.”

“You know well, they don’t. The only thing they need is more parents willing to adopt.”

“...”

“I heard there is a little boy there, whose parents died right after he was born during the war. He has dark hair and eyes. He is quiet and serious, and very smart, just like―”

“Shut up.”

“His name is Isamu, like in  _ ‘bravery’ _ .”

“You know surprisingly a lot about him.”

“I got curious who my husband took interest in among all the kids there.”

“How d―”

“Hokage, Sasuke.”

“Right…”

“We can adopt him, if you want.”

“I didn’t say I want.”

“You were visiting him a lot, Sasuke.”

“...”

“What are you scared of?”

“I’m not scared of anything!”

“You are, and if you just tell me now, we can avoid unnecessary fighting and you can go back to sleep sooner!”

“...”

“What?”

“I don’t think I can raise a kid…”

“Stupid Sasuke, of course you can.”

“You don’t understand…”

“I understand the most, Sasuke! And you won’t be raising him alone.”

“I don’t have much faith in your abilities either, Naruto.”

“We will figure it out. And among the two of us you are better skilled for that than me.”

“Why so?”

“You had someone who raised and loved you, and took care of you. If only for a few years.”

“My father didn’t even spare me an extra glance, Naruto!”

“I wasn’t talking about your father, Sasuke.”

“...”

“I’m sure you know what to do, Sasuke. No matter what you think about yourself, you know how to love. And he only needs that, Sasuke. He only needs someone to love him and be proud of him. I know you can do it.”

“I’ll think about it.”

“Yes?”

“Yes.”

“Nice! Can we fuck now?”

“Will you stop nagging me, if I say  _ no _ ?”

“Not a chance.”

“You are insufferable.”

“Is that a yes?!”

“Yes, it is. But for the record ― you blackmailed me.”

“I love you too, Sasuke.”

“I didn’t sa― Oh, fuck…”

“Always works!”

“Shut up and keep going!”

**Author's Note:**

> Please, drop me a line in the comments to let me know what you think, it will make my day! ^_^
> 
>  
> 
> [**Tumblr**](https://myfandomcauseshanaji.tumblr.com/) _(anime and fics related posts)_
> 
> [**MyAnimeList**](https://myanimelist.net/profile/KamuiHanaji)
> 
> [**Twitter**](https://twitter.com/Kamui_Ril) _(mostly video games, a little anime, no fics info)_
> 
> [**Youtube**](https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCrci-WeCVz11-U5NLuBQWqQ?) _(video games)_
> 
> [**Twitch**](https://www.twitch.tv/kamuiril) _(video games)_


End file.
